kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
You're Pitiful
"You're Pitiful" is a song by girl group FIESTAR. It was released as the title tack for their first mini-album Black Label on March 4, 2015. Lyrics Cao Lu, Jei, Linzy, Hyemi, Yezi Romanization= Nega naege malhadeon geu chagaun mal Sigan kkwae jinan jigeumeseoya neo heuryeojyeotjiman Jam jadagado simjangi mak ttwieo Mieojin nae maeumeun ajikdo hwebogi andwego isseo Geuttaen neon gab, baby I don't know, oh I don't know Nan eul, baby I don't know, oh I don't know Wae ije waseoya nae sonjapgil barago itneun nega nega Neo jeongmal jjanhae nal dugo doraseol ttaeboda Deo jjanhae gyeou myeot dal saie Deullineun yaegi sanghwang yejeongwa dareun Jagajyeo beorin moseubdeure neon Neomuna jjanhae anin cheok haebwado Ireohke byeonhaebeorin jigeum nega Haneun geu maltu pyojeong nega anin geot Gateun yakhaejyeo beorin moseup Yeah, leggo Neowa na eojjeoda yeogikkaji oge dwen geolkka? Sangcheoman namabeorin uri sai nan midgijil anha Ijen our good days hamkkera haengbokhaessetdeon geuttae Da jinagabeorin naldeurui janhae But jigeum neol bomyeon nae maeumi da jjanhae Geuttaen neon gab, baby I don't know, oh I don't know Nan eul, baby I don't know, oh I don't know Jakku gogael sugimyeo nae du nuneul pihago itneun nega nega Neo jeongmal jjanhae nal dugo doraseol ttaeboda Deo jjanhae gyeou myeot dal saie Deullineun yaegi sanghwang yejeongwa dareun Jagajyeo beorin moseubdeure neon Neomuna jjanhae anin cheok haebwado Ireohke byeonhaebeorin jigeum nega Haneun geu maltu pyojeong nega anin geot Gateun yakhaejyeo beorin moseup Geureon pyojeongeuro chyeodaboji ma Geureon nunbicheuro son naemilji ma I don't want you, yeah I don't want you no more, no more, no more Dodaeche mwonde? Wae eh, wae eh, wae neon? Wae eh, wae eh, wae eh, wae neon? Ije waseo wae eh, wae neon? Wae eh, wae eh, wae eh, wae neon? Neo jeongmal jjanhae nal dugo doraseol ttaeboda (ooh!) (Geureohke nal dugo doraseol ttaeboda) Deo jjanhae gyeou myeot dal saie (ooh...) (Gyeou myeot dal sai ansseureowojin neoui) Deullineun yaegi sanghwang yejeongwa dareun (ooh...) Jagajyeo beorin moseubdeure neon Neomuna jjanhae anin cheok haebwado (Anin cheok haebwado yejeongwaneun dareun) Ireohke byeonhaebeorin jigeum nega (jigeum nega) (Ijen byeonhaebeoryeo jagajyeo beorin nega) Haneun geu maltu pyojeong nega anin geot Gateun yakhaejyeo beorin moseup |-| Korean = 네가 내게 말하던 그 차가운 말 시간 꽤 지난 지금에서야 너 흐려졌지만 잠 자다가도 심장이 막 뛰어 미어진 내 마음은 아직도 회복이 안되고 있어 그땐 넌 갑, baby I don't know, oh I don't know 난 을, baby I don't know, oh I don't know 왜 이제 와서야 내 손잡길 바라고 있는 네가 네가 너 정말 짠해 날 두고 돌아설 때보다 더 짠해 겨우 몇 달 사이에 들리는 얘기 상황 예전과 다른 작아져 버린 모습들에 넌 너무나 짠해 아닌 척 해봐도 이렇게 변해버린 지금 네가 하는 그 말투 표정 네가 아닌 것 같은 약해져 버린 모습 Yeah, leggo 너와 나 어쩌다 여기까지 오게 된 걸까 상처만 남아버린 우리 사이 난 믿기질 않아 이젠 our good days 함께라 행복했었던 그때 다 지나가버린 날들의 잔해 But 지금 널 보면 내 마음이 다 짠해 그땐 넌 갑, baby I don't know, oh I don't know 난 을, baby I don't know, oh I don't know 자꾸 고갤 숙이며 내 두 눈을 피하고 있는 네가 네가 너 정말 짠해 날 두고 돌아설 때보다 더 짠해 겨우 몇 달 사이에 들리는 얘기 상황 예전과 다른 작아져 버린 모습들에 넌 너무나 짠해 아닌 척 해봐도 이렇게 변해버린 지금 네가 하는 그 말투 표정 네가 아닌 것 같은 약해져 버린 모습 그런 표정으로 쳐다보지 마 그런 눈빛으로 손 내밀지 마 I don't want you, yeah I don't want you no more, no more, no more 도대체 뭔데? 왜에, 왜에, 왜 넌? 왜에, 왜에, 왜에, 왜 넌? 이제 와서 왜에, 왜 넌? 왜에, 왜에, 왜에, 왜 넌? 너 정말 짠해 날 두고 돌아설 때보다 (ooh!) (그렇게 날 두고 돌아설 때보다) 더 짠해 겨우 몇 달 사이에 (ooh...) (겨우 몇 달 사이 안쓰러워진 너의) 들리는 얘기 상황 예전과 다른 (ooh...) 작아져 버린 모습들에 넌 너무나 짠해 아닌 척 해봐도 (아닌 척 해봐도 예전과는 다른) 이렇게 변해버린 지금 네가 (지금 네가) (이젠 변해버려 작아져 버린 네가) 하는 그 말투 표정 네가 아닌 것 같은 약해져 버린 모습 |-| Translation = The cold words you said to me Now that time has passed, it became a bit blurry But even in my sleep, my heart races My broken heart hasn't healed yet You had the upper hand, baby I don't know, oh I don't know I was on the bottom, baby I don't know, oh I don't know Yet after all this time, you still want me to hold your hand You're so pitiful, even more than when you left me behind So pitiful, over the past few months I've heard things are different for you now You've become so small You're pitiful, no matter how hard you try You've changed so much The way you talk, the way you look So unlike you, so weak Yeah, leggo You and I, what brought us all the way here? Only wounds remain between us, I can't believe it Our good days, when we were happy to be together Ruins of the days past But now when I see you, I feel pity for you You had the upper hand, baby I don't know, oh I don't know I was on the bottom, baby I don't know, oh I don't know You have your head down, trying to escape my eyes You're so pitiful, even more than when you left me behind So pitiful, over the past few months I've heard things are different for you now You've become so small You're pitiful, no matter how hard you try You've changed so much The way you talk, the way you look So unlike you, so weak Don't give me that look Don't reach your hand out with those eyes I don't want you, yeah I don't want you no more, no more, no more What is this? Why, why, why are you? Why, why, why, why are you? After all this time, why, why are you? Why, why, why, why are you? You're so pitiful, even more than when you left me behind (ooh!) (You've become so pitiful) So pitiful, over the past few months (ooh...) (Over the past few months) I've heard things are different for you now (ooh...) You've become so small You're pitiful, no matter how hard you try (It's nothing like before) You've changed so much (you've changed so much) (You've become nothing) The way you talk, the way you look So unlike you, so weak |-| Videos Category:Songs Category:FIESTAR Category:2015 songs Category:2015 releases